civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Resolutions (Civ5)
Resolutions are a new concept in Brave New World. They can only be proposed in the World Congress. A vote on resolutions occurs every 30 turns after the Congress is founded, and more frequently as the game progresses. Some resolutions cannot be proposed until certain technologies have been discovered. In fact, the Congress itself cannot be founded until a civilization has met all other civs and discovered Printing Press. During a single Congress meeting, two civilizations (the host and the Congress member with the next highest delegate count) have an ability to propose resolutions. A resolution will be enacted if there are enough delegates in favor of that resolution. While in effect, resolutions will greatly change the gameplay, and may also impact one civilization's relations with others. Enacted resolutions may only be repealed on the future Congress meetings. List of Resolutions *'Embargo City-States:' No Trade Routes can be established with City-States. Any such Trade Routes are ended and must be reassigned. *'Embargo:' No Trade Routes can be established between the chosen Civilization and any other Civilization. Any such Trade Routes are ended and must be reassigned. *'Ban Luxury:' A luxury resource is designated as immoral, endangered, or otherwise inappropriate for use by the general population. As long as the ban is in place, Civilizations receive no Happiness benefit from this Luxury resource. *'Standing Army Tax:' Unit maintenance costs are raised by 25% Gold. *'Scholars in Residence:' Civilizations research a technology 20% more quickly if it has been discovered by at least one other Civilization. *'Cultural Heritage Sites:' Each World Wonder provides +3 Culture to its city. *'Natural Heritage Sites:' Each Natural Wonder provides +5 Culture when worked. *'Arts Funding:' Increases generation of Great Artists, Great Writers and Great Musicians by 33%. Decreases generation of Great Scientists, Great Engineers and Great Merchants by 33%. *'Sciences Funding:' Increases generation of Great Scientists, Great Engineers and Great Merchants by 33%. Decreases generation of Great Writers, Great Artists and Great Musicians by 33%. *'World Religion:' Designate a religion as the official World Religion. Civilizations who have a majority of the cities in their empire following the religion get an additional 2 Delegates. The religion spreads 25% faster, and its Holy City receives +50% Tourism. There can only be one World Religion at a time. *'World's Fair:' Begins the World's Fair project. Once underway, Civilizations can contribute Production towards its completion by selecting it in the city production list. When complete, Civilizations receive bonus on how much they contributed. *# Culture increases by 100% for 20 turns *#Free Social Policy *#500 points towards next Golden Age *'Historical Landmarks:' (Available once any Civ discovers Archaeology) Great Person tile improvements provide +2 Culture when worked, and Landmarks built by Archaeologists provide +4 Culture when worked. *'World Ideology:' (Available once any Civ discovers Radio) Designate an Ideology as the official World Ideology. Civilizations following that Ideology get an additional 2 Delegates. Public opinion in favor of that Ideology increases for all Civilizations. There can only be one World Ideology at a time. *'International Games:' (Available once any Civ discovers Radio) Begins the International Games project. Once underway, Civilizations can contribute Production towards its completion by selecting it in the city production list. When complete, Civilizations receive bonus on how much they contributed. *# Tourism increases by 100% for 20 turns; Free Social Policy *#+3 Happiness; One-time increase of 30 Influence with City-States *#+3 Happiness *'Nuclear Non-Proliferation:' (Available once any Civ discovers Advanced Ballistics) All Civilizations are prevented from constructing new nuclear weapons (Atomic Bomb and Nuclear Missile). Weapons already constructed, however, are not disarmed. *'International Space Station:' (Available once any Civ discovers Satellites) Begins the International Space Station project. Once underway, Civilizations can contribute Production towards its completion by selecting it in the city production list. When complete, Civilizations receive bonus on how much they contributed. *#The International Space Station wonder appears in the Capital (+1 Production from Scientists and +1 Science from Engineers; Great Scientists provide 33% more Science when used to discover new technology) *#Free Great Scientist *#One-time research boost *'Choose Host:' (May not be proposed by a Civ, automatically proposed as Civilizations advance to later eras) Designate a Civilization to host the Congress. Being the host grants additional Delegates and the ability to propose resolutions in every session. *'World Leader:' (May not be proposed by a Civ, proposed at regular intervals once the World Congress becomes the United Nations) Designate the World Leader. If a Civilization receives support from enough Delegates in the Congress, that leader will attain Diplomatic Victory. If no Civilization receives enough support to win, the two Civilizations who received the most support permanently gain 2 additional Delegates to use in future sessions. Note that both Arts Funding and Sciences Funding resolutions may be in effect at the same time! In this case they effectively cancel each other, and production rate of all affected Great People returns to normal. You will need to arrange the repeal of one of the resolutions if you want production to be affected again. Category:Civilization V